The Campione of Destiny
by C.T.G.X
Summary: What does one do when they find themselves in the world of Campione with the True Longinus from High School DxD? Rated M for violence and language.


Hello everyone! CTGX here, with my first story. This is my first time writing something like this, so forgive me if it's no masterpiece. Also, as English is not my first language, please forgive me if there's any spelling or grammar issues. I will try to avoid them and fix them as soon as I see them. Anyways, without further ado, let's get started.

" _You never know what will happen or where life will take you."_

I never had any grand ambitions or goals in my life before. For the first 22 years of my life, I was just your average person with passions for reading. Life was dreadfully boring with me just doing to school every day, so I amused myself through reading. From biographies to fiction to manga and light novels, I devoured content. In the process, it felt like I was exploring new worlds with the characters I was reading about. It made me wish I was there in person, through the good and bad. It also made me realize exactly how small and insignificant I was in the grand scope of things.

All things considered, I was just another piece of a puzzle, a gear in the machine that is the universe, or as I now know, the multiverse. However, back then, I wanted to know more, see more, and experience the world for myself.

Thus, I began my preparations and started learning new languages. Spanish, French, Chinese, Japanese, Russian, Latin, you name it, I learned it. Upon graduating high school, I went on to do study abroad in Europe to get a degree in World History and Mythology. I suppose this is where it all began.

I remember it vividly, like it was yesterday. It was in Italy or rather Vatican City when everything changed. I was in my second year of college and had gone to St. Peter's Basilica with one of my professors, Dr. Antonio Romano, a leading expert in the study of ancient artifacts to examine what was said to be the Holy Lance, also known as the Spear of Destiny, or Lance of Longinus that was recently uncovered in a ruin in the outskirts of Jerusalem.

We had gotten permission to examine it alone in person. Accompanying us for the day was the Pope as well as a few guards. As we approached display case where it was held, Dr. Romano and the Pope had a relaxed conversation.

"What are the odds that this is the real article?" the Pope had asked.

"I won't know until I examine it, but from the pictures you sent me, and the lab results I previously received, it dates to about 30 A.D, which would perfectly fit the bill for this being authentic." Dr. Antonio replied.

"The Holy Lance, is one of the most renowned holy relics of Christianity. It was truly a shame that we lost track of it over the centuries." the Pope said remorsefully.

When we finally reached the display case, the Pope motioned for 2 of the guards to insert their keys into the locks on either side of the case and then lift open the display case.

Getting a good look at the relic, I noticed that it laid upon a layer of red velvet that adorned the entire base of the display case. The spear itself was just a tip, but it measured nearly two feet long and was a grayish color, either from rust or age.

At the ends, one end was hollow, whereas the other end was tapered to an almost deadly point. The edges of the spear on both sides seemed to have a frightening edge to it, seeming to be sharp as a newly forged sword despite the rust that coated it.

As I walked closer to it, it seemed to give off an aura of solemnity to it, although that might have been caused by both the Dr. Romano and the Pope having fallen silent.

Dr. Romano opened the briefcase he brought with him and proceeded to put on some gloves and take some other tools out of his bag. Right as he approached the display case, a huge boom echoed through the area, nearly shaking us off our feet. I quickly grabbed the display case to stabilize myself.

The sound of gunshots soon followed, loud cracks echoing in the almost empty room. I then felt it. Let me tell you, the feeling of a bullet hitting you and then exiting your body is anything but pleasant.

There was a brief moment of shock, and it was then that it felt like time slowed down to a crawl and my life flashed before my eyes. For me, it was like watching an old polaroid camera film in color with scenes flashing before my eyes. Then the pain tore through my body as it felt like time restarted. It started with feeling like being hit by the worst dodgeball you've ever been hit with times a hundred, and then grew to become utter agony.

As more bullets landed on my body, it sent me sprawling backwards right onto open display case where the Holy Lance lay. With blood rapidly flowing out of me, I vaguely noticed Dr. Romano dropping to the ground near me, the sound of more gunshots, and then everything went black.


End file.
